The proposed Mouse Metabolic Physiology Center (MMPC) is an interdisciplinary program that will expand the already extensive capacity at Vanderbilt to uniquely characterize the phenotype or genetically altered murine models of diabetes and related disorders. Moreover, it will provide a vehicle for making these novel resources available to investigators nationally. The MMPC will be self-contained in that it will have the capacity to perform husbandry and experimentation of a mouse line, analysis of tissue or blood samples from those mice, and management of data generated as a result of Center procedures. The MMPC will consist of five cores. The Administrative Core will provide scientific, financial, and administrative leadership, interact with program officials at the NIH, and administer the Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) Program. The Administrative Core will also support the role of the Center's Data Management Resource in developing and managing the Center mouse phenotyping database in a way that allows controlled access to investigators and other national centers. The Animal Care and Welfare Core will perform daily mouse care, mouse breeding, other national centers. The Animal Care and Welfare Core will perform daily mouse care, mouse breeding, collection of blood and tissues, and genotyping. The Metabolic Pathophysiology, the Vascular Pathology, and the Analytical Resources Core Laboratories will perform the phenotyping procedures. Pathophysiology, and the Analytical Resources Core Laboratories will perform the phenotyping procedures. Pathophysiology, and the Analytical Resources Core Laboratories will perform the phenotyping procedures. Services provided by cores will involve unique experimental procedures and analytical techniques scaled to the mouse that are generally not feasible for individual investigators to establish in their own laboratories. Vanderbilt is a leading site for research in diabetes and metabolism that is unified by the nation's first and consequently oldest federally funded diabetes center. Establishment of the MMPC will allow the expertise in diabetes and related disorders at Vanderbilt to be merged with developed and evolving resources to study the mouse.